Brass Jazzsinger
| image = | kanji = ブラスジャズシンガー | romaji = Burasu Jazushingā | title = The Harmonious Rhapsody | race = Visored | birthplace = | birthday = November 1st | age = 350 (Chronologically) 26 (Biologically) | gender = Female | height = 210 cm (6'11") | weight = 86 kg (190 lbs) | eye color = Green | hair color = Orange (Normally Redhead) | measurements = B56-W26-H50 | affiliation = Sonnenreich | previous affiliation = | profession = Spirit Detective Musician Artist | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | team = Sternjagers | previous team = | partner = Violette Beauregard Bruunhilde Schrodinger Hinata Kusanagi Shimatsu Tora | previous partner = | base of operations = | bounty = 1,000,000,000 | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = | status = Active | shikai = Sumiezu Hikute | bankai = Sumiezu Sekengaka | resurrección =Sumiezu Kashoukitsune: Cephalupe | english = (Normal and Singing) | japanese = (Main) (Singing) }} “Instead of fighting, can I interest you in a little concert instead?” - Brass Jazzsinger Brass Jazzsinger (ブラスジャズシンガー, Burasu Jazushinga) is a Visored that resides in the Human World. Working as a Spirit Detective, she helps solve all manner of cases that range from everyday ordinary to the strangely supernatural. Whenever shes not working an investigation, she spends her free time as a renowned musician. Given her youthful and stylish appearance, many people (such as her fans) are often surprised by how old she is. Born 450 years before Sōsuke Aizen’s defection from Soul Society, Brass was raised during the final days of the Italian Renaissance. Despite living in a peaceful era of classical cultural resurgence (such as music), her life ended early from a Hollow attack. The next period of her life was no less tragic, Brass was forced to brave the lawlessness and poverty of Rugonkai. Even after surviving that hellish childhood, her life once again took another downward spiral as she was attacked again by the very same Hollow that took her life in the Human World. After being saved by a mysterious figure, Brass learned that the cost of surviving is to live with the hollow pervading her soul. This new existence doomed her to a life of being a pariah. Angry and upset, Brass lashed out; with her emotions getting the best of her, she began to lose herself in the Hollow transformation. With Soul Suicide becoming a deadly possibility, the mysterious figure managed to stabilize her condition, transforming her into a Visored. Fearful of Central 46's judgement, Brass left Soul Society to hide out amongst humanity, aiding as an investigator of occult manners and all things mystical. She currently has a bounty on her head of 1,000,000,000 Kan. Brass's personality and demeanor has earned her the moniker: The Harmonious Rhapsody (睦まじい 狂詩曲, Mutsumajii Kyoushikyoku). No matter the situation, Brass always maintain a happy disposition; always choosing to diffuse tense situations with her singing and musical performances. Her moniker took true meaning ever since her hollow powers first manifested in the form of music. Despite her new existence being despised and feared by humanity, she still seeks to help it. Appearance Brass Jazzsinger is a spry woman that possesses a noticeably curvaceous body and beauty to match. Thanks to her pampered life living in Violette Beauregard's mansion, her skin is silky smooth and blemish-free. Were it not for the beauty mark on her right cheek her skin would truly be flawless. Her green eyes sparkled like a jade gemstone, accentuating her luscious red hair, which draped past her broad shoulders. Brass is classy enough to use the perfect makeup to bring out her natural features. For example, Her luscious lips glistened with a lovingly bright reddish bloom, demonstrating her keen sense for fashion. However, despite how beautiful her face is, it would be her voluptuous chest that captivates the attention of onlookers. Her hips were mighty in size and width, matching her bust to perfection. But due to her habit of drinking sake a lot, her body lacked any sort of muscle definition such as visible abs. Even so as physically attractive as she is, her defining feature is her unusual height. Standing at 210cm, nearly 7 feet tall, Brass is easily the tallest person among company. Combined with her beauty, she generally commands the attention of the entire room. When on important missions for the Sonnenreich, Brass dons a white top hat, decorated with a Wandenreich Medallion on the hats blue brim, with two yellow carnations laid on each side. Additionally, She wears a predominantly white overcoat with blue stripes that go down the sleeves, leading to her opera glove worn hands. Her Quincy uniform, which consists of a customized gray top reminiscent of a female 1950s sailor’s uniform, flaunt gold buttons and a large Quincy-blue bow that gently hugs her chest. Lower down her body, Her hips are decorated by a fashion-forward gray and blue miniskirt, embroiled by a black leather belt that centers a golden musical note belt buckle. This impressive, stylish ensemble would end at her white boots, leaving Brass ready for any model show or excursion. Her normal day-to-day outfit gives no indication that Brass herself is a Shinigami nor an agent of the Quincy-based Sonnenreich. For starters, she wears a black top hat with a white brim surrounding the base. When walking, her hair sways side to side, giving others a glimpse of her glistening musical note earrings. For her neck, she wears a snazzy black choker with a simple white brooch adorned; attached is yet another musical note insignia. Below that, she sports a yellow corset top that struggles to conceal her overflowing cleavage. Further down, people can see her casually exposed midriff and a matching yellow skirt that tightly wraps around her large hips. To keep warm, she wears a black leather jacket with the sleeves slightly rolled up. Lastly, seductive yellow high-heeled boots to complete her ensemble. Overall, Brass' outfit intentionally leaves little to the imagination. Personality As an out and about party girl, Brass makes it her utmost priority that everyone is having a good time. Whether its sneaking a few drinks, spiking her friends tea or simply telling an anecdote, Brass wants everyone to smile and enjoy themselves. Despite living a life riddled with tragedy and being forced out of Soul Society, she surprisingly retained her lax and upbeat demeanor; one could attribute this to her time spent with the Sternjagers and her peaceful days living in the Human World. What many people won’t realize given her looks and the way she carries herself among company is that shes a very insightful person. Being a seasoned detective, Brass is very perceptive; able to easily discern a person's true nature and intentions, akin to being an empath or a living lie detector. An important facet of her character is the drive for style. Her top hat, her enjoyment of wearing corsets and custom brand clothes, not to mention her love of art of all kinds, adds to the idea that style is very important to her. Even in battle, she fights in (and with) style. For example, Brass always wears her fashionable top hat, even if it hinders her sight or puts her at a disadvantage; always making sure its perfectly positioned in every stage of the battle. This sense of honoring her style sensibilities can be deeply crippling, and is a great weakness to her when she chooses to engage in combat. However, over time she has learn to adapt to this and made snappy, on-the-fly decisions that would help her preserve her sense of style and show-play by integrating it into her combat strategies. However, if she was ever put in a situation where the life of her friends are on the line, she will forgo all theatrics in order to get serious. Despite this, Brass likes to remain an enigma when it comes to meeting someone for the very first time; often joking around and appearing very transparent about being tongue-in-cheek. Most of the time she chooses to be as mysterious as the mystery she's investigating. Generally she fibs and tell white lies about her Zanpakutō abilities in order to keep the true nature of her Shikai and Bankai a secret, even from her allies. Mysteries in general have always fascinated her and been the motivating factor in her undergoing investigations and scouting missions for the Eighth Division. Despite her exile from the Gotei 13, her drive for mystery still stays true to her soul, motivating her to find and solve mysteries that pervade human and spirit-kind. Her enjoyment of music stemmed from the soothing melodies heard during her time in the Soul Society. If there was any real solution to help ease her mind, whether it be from the memories of those exhaustive days during her time at the academy, or the gut-wrenching turmoil she experienced when she was persecuted, it would be listening to the various songs she deeply connected with. In fact it was through this love and affinity that had Brass scouring the Human World for exotic instruments leading her to discover all kinds of new music in the process. Jazz, swing and rock music quickly became her favorite genres, though she will always say there’s nothing beating the classic guitar. Furthermore, she outright despises people singing badly, believing that they are a disservice to the art form, and will not hesitate to critique them harshly. While Brass enjoys a lot of what life has to offer, and does so in a care-free spirit sort of way, there are things that irk and possibly enrage her. While she loves art in all its forms, there is one genre of music that she displays an active loathing for: Country music. Particularly, she hates the propaganda surrounding the genre and how unoriginal and stale the songs can be. Additionally, the quickest and easiest way to angering her is touching or taking her prized top hat. She is rather particular in wearing it 99% of the places she goes. Her hat makes her feel distinct and different from others, and to take that away makes her feel unimportant and worthless. Lastly, given all the work and care she’s given to maintain her 80 year old Shanoa guitar, she is immensely particular on who she allows to touch "her". Since music is a very personal aspect of her life, mistreating her guitar is the same as violating her soul. Music and Style are not the only things that interest Brass when it comes to the Human World and Soul Society. For example, she enjoys researching various mythologies, Shintoism being a particular one she holds a great deal of love for. She discovered this fondness for Shintoism when she departed from the Soul Society, drifting between the many different shrines in Japan. Brass naturally gravitated towards the various Kitsune artworks that decorated the shrine walls. And despite her love for modern outfits, she adored the attire of Shinto priests. Before she decided on her current musical earrings, she previously wore magatama earrings. Furtheremore, if she were ever stranded on a deserted island and can only carry with her two items, it would be her black guitar: Shanoa, and a dry and cool companion called Sake. It is no secret to her friends that Brass loves drinking, oftentimes she’d joke that she can drink 17 times a day. If one were to look into the refrigerator of her apartment, they would see that over half of it was filled with various brands of sake. A favorite claim of hers is that she can outdrink Onis. Because of her regular drinking, she has developed a comically powerful tolerance for alcohol. Lastly, Brass possesses a keen eye for fashion, as exemplified by the snazzy outfits she wears for the Sonnenreich and her normal day-to-day life. She channels her intuition and sensibilities that has been honed from a century of mystery cases and deductions, into figuring out the best traits that might illuminate the next trend in the fashion scene. Her fashion savvy also derives from analyzing the trends she's seen throughout her time in the Human World, believing that the fashion industry goes in a cycle that repeats certain trends from time to time. A third aspect comes from her unique artistic viewpoints which utilizes the first two aspects into crafting the perfect ensemble that contains not only a fully fledged outfit, but matching accessories and stylish shoes to wear. These factors combined with her unique personality aid in picking outfits for not only herself but for her friends as well. However, the hardest part for her is not overdressing for an occasion. As a fashion savant, she knows that all it takes is one accessory to make or break an ensemble. History Equipment Shanoa (シャノア): Brass’s favorite instrument, a primarily black electric guitar with yellow streaks ordained along its middle section. She takes precious care of her instrument, which has lasted for over 80 years. Oftentimes, the love Brass projects onto her Shanoa is like an obsession. She has been seen sleeping with it as often as her treasured top hat, and makes remarks to it before she starts to play with it. She has been known to cradle with it after a good song. Before a concert, one of her rituals to prepare herself is to practice with Shanoa; she calls it a "make out sesh" (session). According to her, the original wood for the guitar came from the very first shamisen that led her down the musical path that she's now on. Over the years shes made changes to the guitar to further give it style, like adding a key chain with a tiny orange fox. However, One should take great caution around her prized instrument for whoever harms it would immediate incur her wrath. Kikuromegane (気黒眼鏡, Spirit Sunglasses): To the untrained eye, the Kikuromegane appear as nothing more than ordinary sunglasses used to shield one's eyes from the sun. In actuality though, Brass uses these glasses to analyze gruesome crime scenes and investigate suspicious paranormal activities. The lenses of these glasses are coated with a unique liquid that picks up the various Reiryoku signatures leftover from spiritual abilities. However, If the scene is relatively 'fresh', the glasses will also pick up on the Reiraku (霊絡, Spirit Coils) of the suspects; leading her to the direction they have fled. Unlike the Reiryoku and Reiraku that can be seen by spiritual beings if they concentrate hard enough, these sunglasses can differentiate between Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollows, Fullbringers and Quincy energy. Each source's power signature seen through these sunglasses gives off a unique color, similar to fingerprints at a crime scene. When the glasses are not being used for detective work, the lenses can be swapped for reading lenses. Reifuda '(霊札, ''Soul Talisman): After unlocking her Shikai with the help of her Shinigami peers, Brass was able to access the melanokinetic powers of her Zanpakutō. Sumiezu has the power to blend her Reiryoku into the ink she produces, imbuing what she writes on with unique abilities. After gaining a solid understanding and proficiency with the art of Kidō, she had the innovative idea to create talismans using her Shikai's ink. In doing so, she was able to carry with her a large assortment of gear and equipment without the need of bags or pockets. When using the Reifuda, the talisman will absorbs the chosen item into the ink for easy travel. The ink on the talismans will turn blue to indicate that it is being used, and red when not in use. With these handy parchments though, Brass can load up on crime evidence, important artifacts, or enemy equipment without disturbing the environment or leaving behind any fingerprints or lingering Reiryoku signatures. During her escape from Soul Society, Brass took with her into exile the various items that are standard for normal Shinigami operations. These items include the following: *Denreishinki' (伝令神機, ''Divine Messenger Machine): *'Gigai' (義骸, Faux Body): *'Kikanshinki' (記換神機, Account-Replacing Spirit Device): Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Whenever Brass unleashes her Reiatsu, she erupts with a dazzling golden hue. From her days performing in a small-time circus in Rukongai to her time at the Shin'ō Academy, her spiritual power has always been flashy and stylish. For example, when performing in front of a carnival audience, she’d always like to end an act by releasing flickers of her Reiatsu (akin to fireworks and streamers), dazzling the audience and leaving them with a sense of awe and wonder. When wielding her Zanpakutō, her Reiatsu shifts and changes according to her emotional state, to the point where even the color can change according to her temperament. When she is angry, her Reiatsu changes from gold to crimson, as opposed to when she's worried about something, becoming various shades of blue. The golden hue is her mild, normal self, however if she's in a compassionate or loving state it turns into shades of many different pink colors. When people normally feel her Reiatsu, it gives off the feeling that she can manipulate their surroundings (like the background of a painting). This strange foreign feeling causes uneasiness in her opponents. And when they see the environment slowly being enveloped by ink, that is when fear sets in. Next, when she is angry, her Reiatsu can cover people like a thick acidic ooze, burning their skin and causing second degree burns. In rarer cases, when Brass is in a blind rage state, her acidic Reiatsu can even melt the skin and strip flesh from the bone. When she is sad, her Reiatsu mirrors her unhappiness, cloaking her in an ice-cold veil. And when she is depressed, Brass becomes a suffocating presence to be around. Unknowingly, she emits an aura of smothering pressure, asphyxiating those around her. *'Paralysis Inducement': Brass is capable of paralyzing a large number of captain-class opponents with a strong exertion of her Reiatsu. She usually starts by giving a demure smile before the wave of Reiatsu overtakes them. Opponents (who survive) have gone on record of hearing a deafening wail as if a banshee is screaming into their ears, forcing them to double over. While she cannot hide her emotions all too well when she exerts her spiritual power, she can confuse her opponents or throw them off by 'faking' other emotions as well. If the difference in power is too great in Brass favor, she can disarm her opponents by shocking them into dropping their weapons, defeating them mentally without lifting a finger. *'Intaglio' (インタリオ, Intario): After unlocking the latent melanokinectic abilities of Sumiezu, Brass' Reiatsu adopted the characteristics of her Zanpakutō, able to manifest spiritual ink at will. While not as potent as the ink produced by her soul blade, Brass can create simple objects whenever the situation calls for it. These items can range from a small sword, a hammer, to even a gun. Her ink constructs are generally limited to objects the size of her hands. However, Brass is adept at using Intaglio to constrain her opponents. With just a little bit of ink, she can create hundreds of tiny hair-like tendrils to bind and restrict her enemies. Immense Physical Prowess: Brass's easygoing and jovial demeanor often belies her capabilities as a fighter in the eyes of others. Just one look at her and they write her off as average or nothing special. However, her grueling past in Rukongai allowed her many opportunities to forge her body into the peak of human physical condition. While she was in the circus, Brass had to endure an immense amount of training due to the necessary acts and shows that she had to perform in. These shows ranged from hazardous trapeze acts, which involved swinging and performing at a height far above onlookers, to acts of gymnastics where she had to lift a group of her peers as they perform. Additionally, her noticeably large height of six feet and eleven inches prompted her boss to have her perform amazing feats of strength. By having her lift various heavy objects, it further trained her leg muscles and conditioned her body. After the reveal of the Rukongai circus’s true intent, as a ring for human trafficking, Brass was sent to the academy to train in the four basic fighting styles of Shinigami combat: Zankensoki. Practicing alongside her classmates, she was able to awaken her Amazonian body’s full potential in ways she never could at the circus. It was during this time she developed her upper body strength to match her leg power; her enormous developing chest became an additional set of weights for her core body muscles to endure. Eventually her body became so fortified that she was able to take on an elephant sized Nature-Spirit head on without the aid of her Zanpakutō. As strong as Brass is, she attributes her feats of strength to the hope and determination that she cultivates in herself, much like the beat of her own heart. *'Immense Strength': Ever since her rebirth into Soul Society, Brass had to maintain and cultivate a large Amazonian physique. With such a body comes the innate disposition of being naturally strong. During her street rat days, she possessed the power to punch out Rugonkai thugs that spent years extorting struggling food stands. After she was picked up by the circus, Brass continually worked out her upper body as she had to aid other performers with their acts on top of performing her own shows. This was integral in her escape as the strength she gained allowed her to defeat the circus operators and avoid being a victim of their human trafficking activities. While her body was in top physical condition, it was through her induction and training in the Shin'ō Academy that her strength increased by leaps and bounds. With special instructional drills from Head-Instructor Gengorō Ōnabara, she was allowed privileged access to the more rigorous and dangerous training regiments, which included being permitted to break boulders outside of Rukongai or breaking dilapidated columns from poorly-kept shrines. To this day she keeps up with this type of regiment as she would train in secluded parks outside of Yosai City from time to time. In these locations, she could smash enough house-sized boulders to fill a football field without breaking a sweat. *'Immense Speed': Brass was always one step ahead of the bread line and one swing ahead of the sword back in her street rat days in Rukongai. She always evaded capture by literally staying one step ahead of street gangsters chasing her down in the Rukongai districts. These various attempts of thievery for the sake of survival became the groundwork that built up her natural speed. Brass had a knack for escaping capture due to knowing the layout of the streets and with it, able to use the environment to freerun through it effectively. Eventually she became so quick on the slums, there rarely would be anyone that can catch up to her, but once awhile she came across someone that knew Shunpo. After escaping her hellish life in Rukongai and joining the Shin'ō Academy, her speed continued to improve. By constantly going through the obstacle courses of the academy, combined with their unique teaching methods, Brass was able to gain a better control over her speed. Everyday she was instructed to run along a trail that lead to Mimihagi's shrine. With weights strapped to her arms and legs and while lugging a huge boulder, Brass had to run over a dozen miles everday. Her leg muscles became so strong and she became so naturally fast that after her graduation, she was able to traverse the same distance as a standard Shunpo without the need to actually use the technique. This impressed Captain Shunsui Kyoraku so much that this became the reason, along with her attractive appearance, that she was inducted into the Eighth Division. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Brass’s occupation as a detective of all things spiritual necessitates reflexes that extend to the supernatural level. Plenty of malcontents have placed booby traps to prevent sleuths and policemen from finding their secrets, and that sort of environment helped Brass hone said reflexes. During investigative missions she’s had to dodge thrown knives, Ceros, bullets and other potentially fatal attacks. Her reflexes heightened to the point she could tell where an attack was coming from a fair distance away, giving her ample time to retaliate. As her fighting style mainly involves the use of countering an opponents physical attacks, she can tell on a moments notice where on her body her opponent is aiming for and turn it into her advantage. However, much of her reaction speed was developed in her early days at the academy where students had to disturb multiple beehives and dodge all their sting attempts until they gave up and fly away. Only can they emerge unscathed do they graduate to the final year. Lastly, thanks to her love of rhythm, she’s able to gain high scores in multiple Dance Dance machines all over Yosai City. Such rhythm games are her favorite ways to cool off after a hectic day of investigating and training despite how taxing and tiresome they can be. The fact that she considers such a busy game a relaxation technique shows how good Brass is with her reaction time. *'Tremendous Flexibility and Skilled Acrobatics': Brass is an Amazon and with that comes the implication of her as a tall and powerful warrior. But what might befuddle people is that she possesses a lot of skill and flexibility in maneuvering around people, able to hit them from multiple angles in the heat of battle. Some might assume her skill to be from years of performing yoga or gymnastics, but she gained this skill in a more pragmatic approach: Parkour. Parkour is a training discipline that combines a variety of techniques like running, swinging, climbing, vaulting, rolling, and quadrupedal movement in environmental situations. While not as refined as someone who had formal instructions in the art, she was able to learn a lot of these techniques from some wayward book in the trash of Rukongai. During her early years in the slums, she was able to climb houses to see the majesty of Soul Society, and swing from curtain to curtain in the shopping districts to make her way around after finding food. She jokingly refers to this period as her “''animal days''” as it was the main way she found food. This skill proved invaluable during her acts in the Rukongai circus, as she was capable of climbing faster than any other trapeze artist. In battle her flexibility is much more dangerous, she can mix up dance moves and acrobatics with her Hakuda or Zanjutsu similiar to the martial art of Tricking in order to confuse the opponent. She is very nimble at close range, able to flip, spin, twist and corkscrew around in combat, overwhelming her opponent with her unpredictability. *'Monstrous Durability': Of all the extraordinary attributes that her body possesses, Brass has an almost unnatural amount of sturdiness and resilience. Being punched through a wall after making an inappropriate joke or annoying comment? She’d bounce right back up as if nothing happened. This makes her an easy pincushion for the aggression of her allies and an excellent shield in group combat, as her Amazonian height paints a big red target on her back. Often taunting her enemies to go after her, Brass was frequently attacked by Menos Grandes during her days in the academy. The upside was that this tactic usually lead to a successful mission as her classmates were able to freely strike down a distracted Hollow while minimizing casualities. What may surprise any unfortunate enemies is that she can endure an opponents Shikai without the need of using her own. This gives her the advantage of keeping her abilities hidden. However, no matter how durable or sturdy Brass is, poison can always slip through the cracks of her spiritual armor. And as resilient as she is, she is by no means impervious and will eventually fall to a substantially powerful attack. An enemy Bankai or Resurrección is oftentimes dangerous enough for Brass to take the situation seriously and make her abilities known. Immense Willpower: Despite her tortured past, Brass has a powerful sense of tenacity and determination. As a singer she always has a special beat, rhythm or song in her mind that helps keep her focused. These songs are what help her ward off against illusions and mental assaults, keeping her mind focused and grounded in reality. Oftentimes she spoke of the hidden meanings that nestle deep within a song's heart that allows a person to overcome their greatest trials or lowest moment. These songs inspire her, reinvigorate her and remind her whats truly important. These songs are a representation of who she is, what she was, and who she wants to be. Living through her childhood poverty, Brass has a tremendous will to live. This uncanny resilience helped her survive encounters that were sure to be fatal. Keen Intellect: Brass is highly intelligent, able to quickly figure out exceedingly complex problems in an incredibly short amount of time. Because of this, she is an excellent strategist and tactician; and when combined with her role as a scout, she was able to help guide her subordiantes and teammates to victory during difficult missions. Where her analytical mind excels best at though is with her investigations, able to piece together a precise portrait of the crime scene faster than the vast majority of detectives out there. Back in the days when she was a member of the Eighth Division, she was viewed highly by her captain as an investigator. From her captain and being a member of the Eighth, she acquired the rudimentary skills that allowed her to interrogate criminals caught in the seedy underbelly of Rugonkai’s worse districts. As she rose up the ranks in the Gotei 13, she was able to expand her skill in not only interrogations, but in the art of research and preparation, often looking to employ Kidō or equipment from the science division to help succeed with particular missions. Her inquisitive nature sustained itself even in the modern Human World as she took a double major in psychology and criminal justice. It took a few years longer to earn her degree as oftentimes she had to take breaks due to her involvement in missions, and time to indulge in personal interests. Sometimes she took cases that involved visiting mental institutions to understand the psyche of those that were more complicated; such as serial killers and the criminally insane. Furthermore, she often takes many trips around the world, and combined with her studies, she has learned a lot more about humanity and the Human World than most Shinigamis who learn about them from reading textbooks. * Master Manipulator: As an ace detective, Brass had to learn the psychology of the criminal mind and the tricks they would utilize in order to get away. Sometimes one has to employ criminals’ tricks to get them to talk, Brass had to develop her ability to manipulate and coerce people for such purposes. This is often a skill that surprises her friends given her friendly attitude and harmonious nature, but she reserves her use of this skill only when it is truly necessary to figure out the true nature of an individual. The use of this skill can go from utilizing a person’s insecurities to their fears and anticipation in order to force the truth out of them. For example, one of her cases dealt with a small time actor who witnessed a crime. Through her conversations she was able to find common ground with him, and using his love of stories, she was able to coerce important information to take down a murder. Despite her altruistic tendencies, she has used this skill to satisfy baser interests, like getting people into bed with her or letting her slide on paying her drinks at the bar. * Highly Perceptive Combatant: Brass is very intuitive and observant, able to easily see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking about. This aspect ties into her detective work through her years of investigations in the Human World. Her intellect allows her to gather context clues ranging from a person’s body language to their inflection within their words. She’s able to quickly grasp and break down the nature of an opponent’s abilities even when under said opponent’s effects. As a worldly traveler and as a rogue Shinigami, Brass has the fortunate ability to use her street smarts and her environment against her opponents, as well as playing onto one’s emotions to give her an advantage. She can pick up on a person’s flaws within the first few minutes. With this important information, she’s able to use insecurities, or expectations in order to weaken their resistances for any suggestions she asks for. * Multilingual: Brass, before she met Violette Beauregard and her entourage, was a bit of a world traveler; seeking various songs and instruments to add to her repertoire. Through that, she was able to learn the following languages: English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Hindi, and Mandarin. Shinigami Abilities Master Zanjutsu Swordsmanship: Brass was trained to wield her soul blade like a samurai, relying on the battlefield around her, and employing quick attacks that resulted from dodging her opponents strikes or feinting her own. She cultivated the patience and discipline necessary to allow any battle to play out as long as it needs to in order for her opponent to show an opening that can readily be exploited. Learning the rudimentary techniques in the Shin'ō Academy, she’s able to swing the Asauchi given to all academy recruits with know-how, precision, and finesse. Her skills continued to improve further after joining the Eighth division, as she fought actual opponents with their own distinctive sword styles. Her specific style involves a lot of parrying to start out a fight, she always felt the need to let others go first with their own attacks, in order to get a 'feel' for them. While she has a preference for being on the defensive, this is only necessary until she’s able to fully assess her opponent's level of skill, for the true benefit of her sword style is adaptability. Expert Hakuda Combatant: Before the incident that cut her life within the Seiretei short, Brass had excellent skills with the art of Hakuda. Her past in the Rugonkai circus facilitated her acrobatic feats into powerful hits. When it comes to combat, she is a wonder with self-defense. Not wanting to be taken advantage of, she made it her primary area of expertise. She can dodge a flurry of punches despite her large size, and disable the attacker’s arm in the midst of the flurry. Tying into Brass’ flexibility and adaptability, her style in Hakuda focuses on counters. To her, every sword swing or punch/kick creates a window of opportunity for her to retaliate and turn the tide of a fight. However, the more skilled the opponent, the shorter that window will remain open. During her days in the Shin'ō Academy, Brass was able to keep up spars with 2nd Division members who excelled in Hakuda. She had a track record of one win out of every third sparring session, noteworthy to some of the instructors. Kidō Expert: Brass possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. She can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though she generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Throughout her career, Brass focused on learning many different Bakudō and Kaidō spells due to their utility. Out of her vast library of Kidō spells, her most powerful are those of the level 80s range, and if she was the boasting type, she would state that she would know around forty to fifty spells. While in the academy, she was able to learn about the various methods in utilizing Kidō, such as Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment) and Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation). Her skill with Kidō was proficient enough that she could stack two incantations together to confuse her opponents and generate two spells that followed one another in succession. Her preference towards certain spells stem from the fact that she enjoys the incantations some of them have, and the feelings those words carry. Even from her starting days in the academy, or just hanging out with her friends and allies, she always expressed a desire to write songs based out of Kidō. Her particular style of singing can be distracting, and obfuscate Kidō spells and any other techniques. Currently, the highest Kidō shes ever used is [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kurohitsugi Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi] (黒棺, Black Coffin), as she’s often thought of the incantation as a metal rock melody. Out of all the Kidōs shes seen and practiced, her favorite would have to be [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kuy%C5%8D_Shibari Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari] (九曜縛, Nine Sunlight Traps). She can also, with her Zanpakutō, embed Kidō abilities into tattoos, akin to traps, especially if someone tried to take a peek at something more… private…. Other Abilities Artistic Prowess: For Brass, art IS her blood. She lives for art: finding art, appreciating it, even making it herself. In the 450 years she’s existed, Brass has learned the many art styles that are used to this day, from the classical styles to modern and abstract. Some of her favorite art pieces includes “Cathedral”, a contemporary painting made by Jackson Polluck, and Leonardo da Vinci’s infamous work “The Last Supper” as she was alive during the time period when it was painted. Her enjoyment of art in general also extends to sculptures too, like the solemn art piece “Pieta” by Michelangelo. She especially liked that he used Carrara marble, like the architecture of ancient Rome. It might surprise people during normal conversations, but Brass has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things art: from the techniques used to the composition of paper that artists favor; if someone has a question about art, Brass is the one to answer it. Her studio apartment is covered with numerous paintings she’s drawn or acquired throughout the years. And sometimes, she likes to fiddle with the powers of her Zanpakutō, either by pulling out the ink of the artwork or recreating the scene and subjects into physical constructs made of ink. During her freetime, she takes up the pen name "Reiko Koryo" and works in the manga industry, making some extra money on the side. When it comes to her graphic novels, she likes to base various plots on cases she’s actually worked on as an investigator, fictionalizing it with humor and action. She first started out with shōnen works, and then moved onto full blown mystery novels and cop procedurals. Some of her best works both personally and on the field is the renowned mystery novel: Moon Bullet Climax '(月 玉 極点 ''Tsukitama Kyokuten). The premise of the manga deals with a police detective that is suddenly thrust into cases that deal with the seedy mystical underbelly of Sangaku City. Young readers enjoy the stylistic shōnen-inspired action scenes and humor, while older ones enjoy the complex characterization and narrative. Due to her special abilities, she’s able to quickly do any art assignments or commissions in less than an hour, making her extremely popular in the artist alleys of anime conventions. When it comes to art there is no style she dislikes to draw. She’s even made most of the money she has as an artist of the more…suggestive kind. '''Musical Prowess: One of her favorite pastimes is both listening to and producing music. She loves to even think of theme songs that would fit people as soon as she meets them. Some of her favorite genres of music are jazz, rock, blues, and J-pop. While she was exiled in the Human World, she was able to start her own solo career as an idol. She started off slowly, working her way through bars and lounges, wearing cocktail dresses to attract people to her shows. Once she became a breakout star in the early 2000s, her notoriety was utilized by the Sonnereich to help with public relations, gaining support within the rank and file of their organization. She became rather prominent during this era, gaining such awards and accolades like the Golden Arrow award, and winning multiple years in the Animax Anison Grand Prix (全日本アニソングランプリ, Zen-Nihon Anison Guran Puri). She also became one of the main vocalists for the J-rock band “''Electrical Stimulation''” singing a wide range of J-pop and J-rock songs. After a while, being an internationally recognized idol left her little time to pursue her own interests, burning her out in the process. After her sudden departure from the band and a short hiatus, she relaunched her solo career on more casual terms. Brass limited herself to performing in small-time locations reminiscent of where she worked when she began, such as bars and lounges. However, she does from time to time work in special places like in amusement parks and award ceremonies. At this stage, she’s branched out into even more genres, like jazz, metal, and the blues. Her Youtube channel holds about three million subscribers and garners around six million views per video, thanks to the dance choreography alongside her profound lyrics. The commenters often write about how they can’t stop listening to her songs, as if their transfixed in hearing them. Due to her talents, people have started rumors that she hides subliminal messages within her songs, to explain how a lot of them can somehow relax people or sway them to like her. But the truth is, Brass is a genius lyrical wordsmith; able to string together a series of words to create an interesting beat or message. Another avenue of revenue for her is that she would write the songs for other famous singers and make royalties off them. These songs often reach the top of musical billboards and go platinum in sales. When she’s not in a case or drawing, she likes to practice her music, either with her black guitar Shanoa or any of the instruments she keeps around her apartment. Fox Transformation: Through experiments made with her longtime partner Medaka Hironaka, Brass was able to unlock the ability to transform herself into an unassuming red fox. At first, one might not see it as an useful skill, given that it doesn't enhance her strength when she uses it, but the form is useful to disguise oneself to look like a natural fox. The transformation itself hides her reishi to make herself unassuming to other people, making it great when scouting out a hide out, or going through a town unnoticed. Despite how natural-looking the form might look like, this form still allows Brass the ability to talk with her normal voice, allowing her the ability to communicate with her allies and others. She is still able to pull and wield her Zanpakutō in this form though, but it requires to grab it with her mouth. Being an animal allows her a natural increase to her speed, allowing her to zip around a battlefield. Her strength in this form is at a high enough level where she can pick up humans to carry them out. * Size Manipulation: In this feral fox form, Brass can shift her size to allocate her body within various nooks around the realms. Typically for missions that require some fighting, this form would be 6 feet in height yet she has been as small as 3 feet, to as large as 10-15 ft, or more if she has to, as an example, carry a group of people through a hazardous location. Zanpakutō Sumiezu (墨絵図, Ink Drawing): Brass' soul blade is fashioned after a Japanese ōdachi with a black hilt and metallic tsuba. Her love of music is evident as each side of the blade is decorated with various musical notes. The most extraordinary aspect of her Zanpakutō's sealed state is how attuned it is with Brass' soul, the notes on the blade dance to the tune that is in her mind. However, sometimes these notes won’t even appear on her blade, instead scripture or mystical-looking runes run along the blade and glows eerily with different colors. Her stylish blade is capped by a yellow sheathe, alluding to one of Brass’s favorite colors. If she were to describe the essence of her sword, it would be a mix of her creativity, her artistry, and purity mixed together to form the 'Ink of Life'. Inner World The world of Sumiezu ebbs and flows as an artist drawing a painting on a canvas. As art is drawn from the very passions of the heart of Sumiezu’s wielder, an empty stage shows great potential and versatility for whoever controls the area; that is the core of the Zanpakutō. Whoever has a commanding presence, whether it’d be Brass, or her Zanpakutō spirit, or even her inner hollow, controls the stage and Brass' power. Depending on her mood, the theatrics and lighting of the stage changes to reflect her state of mind. If she she cheerful, the stage flashes with a rainbow of lights; if she is delighted, the stage would shine with bright lights; and if she is depressed, the stage and the scenery that surrounds it becomes muted and gray. Any of the three individuals that inhabit her inner world can summon forth various props, ranging from hoops to stands or whips. In this space, everybody is a performer and as such these tools are necessary for them. The very first time Brass was able to call out to her Zanpakutō spirit, she had to walk on a trapeze in order to reach her blade to activate her Shikai for the first time. The difficulty ramped up as the spotlight focused on her, momentarily blinding her sight. It took a while until she made her way over to the end, claiming access to her ink abilities. Sumiezu herself begets the motif of adaptability as she is a creature of a clear liquid. Her eyes are blue and gooey, which despite the uniform color can see just as well as normal eyes. She also has six tendrils extending from her back with suckers at the ends, typical of octopi. She is then covered by a second membrane that acts like her clothing, sporting a stylish top and bottom. While initially fearful, of her wielder, she does come to accept and like Brass's showgirl-like tendencies. When it came time for Brass to achieve Bankai, it became a more difficult endeavor due to the interference of her inner hollow: Cephalupe. She would often mess with Brass' performances to appease her Zanpakutō spirit by ruining the lights or messing up her songs, which are used to help portray her feelings to Sumiezu. Thanks to the manipulative ways of the fox Hollow, her Zanpakutō spirit had lost a lot of love for music, gaining a preference for silence. Eventually, Brass was able to use misdirection and guile to finally show Sumiezu that she truly cares for the Zanpakutō fully; and by fighting the manifestation of Cephalupe’s musical machinations, and then soon after fighting amicably against the powers of her Zanpakutō spirit, she was able to access the entirety of Sumiezu’s abilities. The very instance she achieved this feat, the stage brightened into beautiful glittering sight accentuated with fireworks. Brass took a bow as Sumiezu applauded and cheered from the audience floor. The Shikai command is'Draw: Sumiezu Hikute'( 墨 絵図 引く手 , Japanese for Ink Draw Inducer) – Brass’s artistic ability is exemplified by this signature technique, granting her utmost control and versatility in battle. As Brass gives out the command for her sword to release, her sword becomes sheathed in black ink-like spiritual essence. Like most powerful abilities, at first glance it won’t seem to be able to do much effect given how there are Shinigami with the power of controlling one’s senses and such. But the key in her ability is granting her access to ink manipulating powers. In this state, Brass utilizes her sword mostly as a conductor's wand of sorts to lead her constructs into battle. The increase of her powers is such that she can create self-sufficient creatures for various aspects. The beauty in creation lies in the imagination of the wielder. For Brass being an artist that has transcended different mediums (Sculptures, paintings, tattoos as examples), she’s able to tap into the canvas that is the spiritual medium, from creating reiatsu weapons of varying sharpness, to barriers that could withstand powerful attacks. Shikai Special Ability: Her reiatsu increases to that of a typical lieutenant level shinigami and her ink creations are considered part of her reiatsu. Even if she seals her Zanpakutō , her creations can still attack, although will eventually dissipate. Her constructs can take many forms, for suits of armor to abominations that would only exist within one’s nightmares. Depending on how much reiatsu she pours into creation will determine how powerful or the durability of the construct. Whenever such a construct “dies” for lack of a better word, the ink will stay inert. Brass can still control the ink but as a consequence, reenergizing the ink takes more reiatsu. One needs to focus on also destroying and evaporating the ink if they were to truly disable her constructs fully. Ink Dolls: (墨 偶人, Sumiguujin) This technique creates various constructs limited to Brass's imagination. They will always be created in the black and greenish color her ink will usually be the color of. What sets this apart from her typical ability is the fact that Brass can send her reiatsu to detonate her ink creations as an explosion, but the ink constructs can attack as an extension of her own self. The ability can be extended to objects that she creates, turning them into miniature bombs, or she can just press her blade against something made out of ink to make it explode, utilizing the art around the realms as her own personal weapon. Slip and slide: ( スリップとスライド, Surippu to suraido) This technique coats the floor in a slippery substance that will send the target's trajectory in a wayward direction, making them lose control. The technique can be modified so as to create a binding patch of ink upon one's feet. If one has powerful enough reishi, they will be able to escape by evaporating the ink that is on their person. Brass mainly uses it as an ability to distract but given her ingenuity, she can use it to bring people closer to her as well, forcing the opponent to fight with her at melee range. Naturally, she can do the same to push the opponent away if their attacks are too strong, likely tripping them up given that she has a penchant to using this on the legs or feet. Tattoo Seal ( 入れ墨 印, Irezumi-in) An ability activated by slashing and coating the target (ally or enemy) with her ink. Depending on the image it'll increase/decrease the target's strength, speed or reiatsu. While her seals stay strong, her seals have the adverse situation of getting evaporated with enough reiatsu to evaporate the seal. The more attributes and the stronger the effect, the more reiatsu and ink is needed to apply it towards a person. What makes this ability fascinating to her own mind is the ability to manipulate tattoos that people already have into her own seals, which will make her hold slightly stronger to hold, is still succumbed to the weakness of reiatsu evaporation, the original tattoo still there. A secondary effect is the ability to keep Kidō within the confines of her ink, creating a tattoo that she can use even outside of shikai to use Kidō without expending her reserves. Sumiezu: Sekengaka( 墨 絵図 世間 画家 Japanese for Ink Drawer: The world’s artist) Brass has spent some time with training in order to craft this “most stylish and strongest” form of her Zanpakutō . She readies out her blade as she yells out the release command “Mekkemono gijutsu nioite isshiki" (Japanese for "finding art in all"), her yellow-greenish reiatsu starting to increase by leaps and bounds as her weapon starts to change form. If she’s utilized her Shikai’s ink abilities before, the ink starts to seep back into the fountain that is her Zanpakutō , a pentagram made out of ink starting to form around her feet. In this pristine form, her Zanpakutō seems to freeze up into a crystalized katana, the melted ink solidified. Her reishi is etched upon her sword in circuit-like lines that etch her yellow-greenish reiatsu throughout the sword, capping her blade in a pointed edge. A peculiar aspect of her sword is that the main crystalline portion of her sword changes through different colors, the blade itself is a canvas for Brass’s thoughts and emotions as she goes into battle. Her outfit changes slightly when in this form, the rather revealing clothing instead becomes an outfit befitting a ronin. Yellow and black sleeves now adorn her outfit, the black outlines of a fox across her dress’s pants, her top and bottom areas bounded by the belt she usually wears. As she fights, what is surprising to most people, her outfit’s black areas seem to change into a myriad of colors, at times becoming a beautiful rainbow of colors as she attacks with her crystalized sword. Her top hat naturally stays adorned. Bankai Special Ability: Brass’s Bankai’s special ability is an extension of her previous ability as Shikai, namely how her ink can create constructs from her reiatsu to aid her in battle. Sumiezu’s true power is the reign of “art imitating life”, her constructs now imitate it to a precise manner, although Brass needs to spray ink upon the person of her desire to do so. She could create lifelike sculptures and mannequins of great fighter’s she’s seen, even of weapons like Zanpakutō s. Naturally as such a powerful ability, this taxes Brass’s reiatsu reserves, and the created weapon/people are weaker duplicates depending on how much reiatsu she pours in. The duplicates and created items can theoretically match the original’s power though. Monstrous Spiritual Power: After proving to herself to her Zanpakutō , Brass is able to unlock the full potential of Sumiezu. When she summons forth her bankai using the Kaigo (解号, Release Call, an immense and suffocating amount of black and greenish reishi surrounds her. Ink and paint grabbed from nearby signs and buildings would surround her if this was done around civilization, bolstering her strength by leaps and bounds. At this state, she can control any aspect of ink, from the normal ink from pen, to invisible ink. She can even rip reishi from the environment to create more ink for her abilities, allowing her the ability to use various skills like Kotta Seisei. Her reiryoku can suffocate people whose strength are lower than captain level and can be manipulated to acidify people, harming them. Whilst the acidic property was not as strong in her Shikai, here every slice from her sword carries on this aspect. Kotta Seisei '''( 凝った生成 Artistic Creation) One of her core abilities which ties into her artistic power, Brass is able to mold, splatter or to generalize it as best as possible, manipulate her ink into creating wonderful sculptures… and yet she’s always been interested in manipulating the body as a canvas itself. This technique starts with Brass affixing the blunt edge of her sword onto an arm, yelling out the ability’s name. The sword will then cover the arm, spreading the crystalline paint throughout her body as it molds and shapes her body. In the arms of an artist like Brass, she’s able to mold her body and form, increasing her flexibility to higher levels. This allows her to do things like transforming her body into weapons as well, from heavy hammers to serrated swords. The determining factors of this ability are her imagination and the amount of reiatsu the ability takes. If her concentration breaks up, she can’t maintain the forms that she takes on. '''KataFuujikomu( 型 封じ込む Model Entrap) An extension of the ink manipulation abilities Sumiezu has, now Brass’s Bankai has the ability to solidify and trap people or objects within it’s fold. The ability starts with but a drop on a person or object, then gradually starts to creep through the body, covering more of the target as time goes on. A smack to the solidified ink only melts the material, forcing the person to require a huge amount of reiatsu to evaporate every single drop of her material. Brass can even combine this ability with her body, solidifying it to such levels as if she had her own personal hierro. Of course such constructs can be breakable with a strong enough reishi level. Keihin-In( 景品 印 Gifting Seal) An extension of the Tattoo Seal skill she displayed in Shikai form. While it focuses on her improving her target, the image or word crafted will gift the person with an item based of her Bankai's special ability. For example, if she created a spiritual weapon with the ability of sending flames, she can sacrifice the weapon's form to imbue it within a person as a temporary boost, giving that person the ability to send scorching flames out of their finger tips. Something she finds utterly "fun" in her vocabulary is the ability to turn that effect into a negative, reversing the effect onto an opponent. Hollow Mask Cephalupe The name is an amalgamation of Cephalopod and Lupine, given way to the fact that it is a combination of a Fox and an octopus hollow. Her masked form would allow her the edge she needs that one would normally lack without Bankai. Her attacks would be much more slower and, due to the nature of her abilities, more telegraphed towards the opponent. Naturally this would come with the usual Hollow abilities like Cero. Hollowfication Special Ability: When calling forth her mask, Brass is able to tap into the power of Music Manipulation: the ability to let the user manipulate and generate music, an art form whose medium is sound and silence. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. Her songs can not only debilitate and hurt the enemy but strengthen and bolster the allies she makes. Cero (Spanish for Zero) The standard blast for any hollow or arrancar, Brass can shoot one out from her mouth or fingertips. It’s important to note that despite the source, firing out a cero does not slow or hamper any of her musical abilities, as her manipulation comes deep within her body. Enhanced Spiritual Power: As emblematic of every visored’s mask, whenever Brass places on her mask, her spiritual level gains an enhancement from the addition of hollow power. Now tapping on the powers of hollow and shinigami, as soon as Brass’s mask is placed her shinigami reishi envelops around her with additional hollow reshi, blending together in a rare manner. Sounds, shrieks, even music envelops around her as soon as she uses her hollow powers, giving her the ability to add a soundtrack to a battle. With the addition of the sounds and songs from her mask, a person can feel the emotions evoked from each song used. As an example one can have a chilling sensation that takes over one’s very being from a shriek, to a hot sensation from a rhythmic salsa beat. These songs can be used to manipulate a person to be afraid of the now masked Brass, making her a much more formidable opponent than before. Onchou Tengoku '( 音調 天国 ''Japanese for Rhythm Heaven) One of her more recent abilities from her mask, Brass can craft and wield a musical instrument. The instrument is typically black, with the neck usually adorned with a skull; and depending on the instrument, a chain can be used to hold around the instrument to tie itself with Brass. Her usual use is creating a guitar that can be used as a secondary weapon alongside her Zanpakutō . For instances where she feels that her Zanpakutō might not be fruitful to use, like for instance to attack from afar, this technique can be used. Not only can she use her weapon as a sturdy club, but Brass can also carry techniques such as Kidō through the air waves, keeping the enemy off guard or distracting guards in a stealth mission. As it is intrinsically tied to the Cephalupe mask, if Brass cannot hold her mask powers in check, she cannot create the instrument. Aside from the guitar, she has been seen utilizing a violin, an acoustic guitar, a cello, and a saxophone. '''Sentō Kagura-ryū (戦刀神楽流 War-Sword Spirit Music Style) Sento Kagura-ryu, like all of the hollow abilities start up with Brass singing the incantation name that each ability does. Music will start to swell; what song comes out is based out of Brass’s mood and emotion and could go from hard punk rock instrumentals, to an orchestral swelling tune, emanating from her mask into the field. Her reiatsu would bolster and attempt to affect the enemy, decreasing their ability to withstand her ink creations or her ink swipes. The user may even start to hit with less strength if her song is allowed to continue further. Naturally reiatsu differences may lower her effectiveness of how vulnerable this would make the target. Amano Kaguramai (天の神楽舞 Heavenly Spirit Music Dance) This ability starts up with a song that will overtake the user with enough reiatsu penetration, akin to Sento Kaguya-ryu. Unlike the former ability though, this will, with enough time and focus, force the user into dancing uncontrollably as if Brass’s voice were strings upon their very soul. Furthermore, if the full effect is taken hold, then the user will be forced to dance even if damage is applied to through Brass’s or her allies’ attacks. The song utilized can be separate or the same as other songs utilized in her other abilities, but the more effects Brass piles onto a target, the more reiatsu she uses up. Mikagura '''(御神楽 Beautiful Spirit Music) This signature ability is more aimed for her and her allies than to her enemies. Mikagura aims to literally swell the spirits of her and her companions, increasing their strength, durability and speed with enough time and in that order if Brass needs to regulate her output of reiatsu. Full Hollow Form '''Sumiezu Kashoukitsune: Cephalupe ( 墨 絵図 歌唱 狐 , Japanese for Ink draw singing fox: Cephalupe) To keep the hollow in check, Brass created a powerful seal on her lower back. If this seal is removed intentionally by Brass, the full power of the hollow nestled inside is revealed. This form of Brass can also show in life-threatening situations, acting upon Brass's fears. If her threshold of fear fills up, the hollow-like reiatsu would flare up, screams blanketing the area as her form starts to take on. Her reiatsu erupts forth like a crashing wave with the potency of two captain-level Shinigami. That black ink for which she was well known for covers her entire body, covering her entire being up to her ankles, ending in white claws and paws. As the transformation finishes out, one could notice that while her voice echoes, it flings between different pitches, a testament to her control of sound. Nine tails would then spread out of her posterior, each one carrying a different mask and a musical note. The tail goes from left to right: Whole Note, Dotted Half Note, Half note, Dotted Quarter Note, Quarter Note, Dotted Eighth Note, Eighth Note, Dotted Sixteenth Note and sixteenth Note. Each tail seems to wiggle depending on the musical note, with the leftmost and rightmost one wiggling the slowest and fastest respectively. The masks etched onto each tail seem to vibrate with differing voices. It's important to note that after decades upon decades of working at controlling her inner hollow, Brass eventually with the help of Hou Mei Xing and the Sternjagers has come around with controlling this hollow form through focusing on the hollow and the many, many songs in her heart. Full Hollow Special Ability: Her powers of music manipulation are in full force now that she’s achieved a full hollowed form. Literally her powers of utilizing music to manipulate her opponents and allies have increased tenfold. In this form, she’s much more versatile than before, her note being able to be carried about by her nine tails. With but a few words, she can turn the weakest human into a lieutenant or captain-level fighter. She can also do the reverse if a sufficiently powerful being arises to battle her and her comrades. Speed would be the best manner to disable this ability. Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Calling forth the full power of Cephalupe, a deafening wail surrounds her as her skin starts to turn white. The hollow power is so prevalent in this form, that her hair gains a white streak in her hair. The songs become so prevalent and suffocating that one’s very soul can be scarred by the songs played. In this form she is powerful enough to match and even exceed a captain’s Bankai given the chance. She can even overwhelm resurrections from arrancars by just blasting them with music, rendering them as weak as a paper from a sketchbook. Just a mere note from this monstrous being is powerful enough to damage weak spiritual beings. Cero Concerto (Spanish for Zero Concert) To her allies, Brass would often talk about the beauty of music. As seen throughout various techniques of her mask, Brass can utilize her songs into affecting people: whether that’s by increasing her strength, or debilitate others. One of her first techniques appeared due to an early mission as an occult detective. The hollow had wanted to demoralize her by destroying her prized black and yellow guitar. As the strings broke, so did the vestiges of her sanity temporarily as she placed her hollow mask on. Her rage was rare and unnatural; she spouted all 9 tails as she sang a powerful wail. As if her tails were alive, each one lit up and fired ceros towards the hollow. While one was enough to defeat it, Brass was very into the song that ran through her mind, her tails firing off in tune to the beat. This is the key of Cero Concerto: a technique that has her sending a barrage of ceros. Each singular cero was equivalent to half the power of a Gran Rey Cero, but the sheer onslaught more than makes up for it. She can combine this technique alongside other techniques she has like Chūkōsai Mikagura and Dandou Buyoujuu. Chūkōsai Mikagura '''(昼光祭御神楽 Beautiful Spirit Music of the Daylight Festivities) A new day brings out rejuvenation, and with this technique her songs, no matter what they are, carry an uplifting melody which increases her stamina and health. Like all of her songs, she can transfer the song to one or multiple tails to carry the tune, increasing their potency to work on multiple people. '''Dandou Buyoujuu ( 弾道 舞踊 銃 Ballistic Dance Gun) One of the strangest techniques in Brass’s arsenal, she says the words of the technique out loud before starting to hip thrust in a leery fashion. Her tails would start to light up with a green-yellow glow, before firing off towards the target. If by some happenstance they get hit by the move, the move will gradually start to overtake the target, forcing them to do her commands if it progresses far enough. Naturally the stronger the person is, the more resistant they are to such an ability. The ability functions as the typical “earworm” concept, seeping into the brain and slowly shutting off mental priorities. Enhanced Sentō Kagura-ryū(戦刀神楽流 War-Sword Spirit Music Style) This debilitating ability is strengthened even more so as Brass achieved this form of her musical abilities. Amplified with all this hollow energy, Brass now has the ability to enfeeble the target down much more significantly, to the point that the lightest taps from a person's index finger might be able to do substantial damage to them. Enhanced Mikagura(御神楽 Beautiful Spirit Music) This signature ability is now strengthened now in the true splendor of her hollowed form, as if her song is let through, it'll be able to increase the offensive capabilities, their speed and strength substantially. In resurrection form, Brass can, as an example and if she's able to lengthen the song enough, take someone as weak as an ordinary just-awakened human, control them, and have them fight evenly with strong opponents. 88 Kokken (88黒鍵, English for 88 Black Keys) Using her flexible hand, Brass stretches them out and taps on the air. A musical sound is then heard and a materialized black-yellow blade appears from the edges of her finger tips as she plays up a song. Every stop in her playing, holding a key down; these actions are reflected by the attack. For the sake of portability, she can split the keys into two to allow hand movement in a melee fight. If she is fighting someone that she can’t maneuver, she can coil the yellow keys around her finger tips, creating sharp claws for battle. Trivia *